


The Fault in Our Games

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Twister - Freeform, naked twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey play naked Twister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best, but it took forever to get it done, so I hope you at least kind of enjoy it hahah.

Ian groaned, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist from behind and burying his face in his neck. “Can you just trust me for like 5 seconds?”

Mickey rolled his eyes, tilting his head to the side so Ian had better access. “This is going to take longer than 5 seconds.”

“You agreed to it this morning!”

“I was half asleep.”

He huffed, biting down on Mickey’s neck. “You still agreed. ‘Sure, Ian, we can play Twister in the living room later. Everyone will be gone, so we’ll have the whole place to ourselves.’”

“I thought you were suggesting we have sex in the living room.”

Ian laughed, turning Mickey around to face him. “You did not.” He leaned in, pressing his lips against his boyfriend’s. “It’ll be fun. We never get to have fun.”

Mickey reached his hand up, tugging at Ian’s bottom lip lightly as he pouted. “We always have fun. Just not with games that are meant for children.”

“That’s the point of the paint and the nakedness,” Ian said, smirking. “We’re making it an adult game.”

Mickey sighed, shaking his head. “You suck.”

Ian grinned, pulling Mickey flush against him. “I will. Right after you play naked Twister with me.”

“I’d rather you ate my ass,” he said, licking a stripe up Ian’s neck. Ian moaned softly, pressing their groins together. 

“Whatever you want.”

**

“Why did you think this was a good idea again?” Mickey forced out, his muscles straining to keep him up.

Right now, he had his left hand and foot on green circles, his right hand on a blue circle, and his right foot on a yellow circle. His body was covering Ian’s, whose hands and feet were mostly on the blue and yellow circles, and his dick was pressing right up against Ian’s ass.

Ian laughed as he reached an arm out to flick the spinner. “I’m having a good time.”

Mickey groaned. “You would. I’m way more spread out than you are, and my limbs aren’t as freakishly long as yours. I’m dying here.” He could feel paint drying on his skin from the times he had fallen onto the mat, and it was not a pleasant feeling. 

Ian moved his left hand to a green circle as the spinner stopped, making himself get even closer to Mickey. “Quit whining, you’ll move in a second. Are you--wait, are you actually losing your boner while I’m naked underneath you?”

Mickey blushed and reached forward to flick the spinner for his turn. “Fuck off. It’s not--Christ, I just prefer not to...don’t be an asshole, I just like your dick in my ass instead of the other way around.”

“You’ve fucked me before,” Ian argued as Mickey stretches his right foot over to a red circle.

“Why are we talking about this right now? It’s not like I don’t like fucking you, we both prefer it the other way around. I’m not just losing my hard-on because I’m a squirt of lube away from being inside you, it’s just hard to keep it up when I’ve got paint all over me and I’m turning into a human pretzel.”

Ian laughed loudly, letting himself drop down completely onto the mat, paint splattering around him. He rolled himself over so he’s on his back and tugged Mickey down with him. Mickey’s muscles relax, making him sigh in relief. Ian closed the distance between their mouths, kissing him softly. “I really love you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes, pressing their lips together again. “Love you too, sap. C’mon, let's go take a shower.”

Ian smirked. “Thought we were gonna get ourselves all tangled up and fuck on the mat.”

Mickey groaned. “My body wasn’t made for that shit, man. Wash all this paint off me and you can fuck me in the shower.”

Ian grinned, grinding his body up towards Mickey. “What are we waiting for, then? Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
